


just in time for sunrise

by AlwaysABitConfused



Series: just in time for sunset/sunrise [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Alfred Pennyworth, BAMF Tim Drake, Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Family Reunions, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Kidnapping, Mute Prudence Wood, Presumed Dead Tim Drake, Protective Tim Drake, Tim Drake's Missing Spleen, Tim Drake-centric, bamf janet drake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysABitConfused/pseuds/AlwaysABitConfused
Summary: Tim Drake, Batman's second Robin, died at the hands of Ra's al Ghul after rushing out to save his mother. An explosion so strong that it leveled a building and left behind no traces of the bird sealed his fate.Or at least, that's what everyone believes.In reality, he didn't die. He was taken.And he plans to correct that misbelief.{Rewrite of "just in time for sunset'!}
Relationships: Janet Drake & Tim Drake, No Romantic Relationship(s), Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Barbara Gordon, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Everyone, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Prudence Wood
Series: just in time for sunset/sunrise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908862
Comments: 18
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey beautiful people! I originally wrote "just in time for sunset" in 2019 before losing interest due to school and personal responsibilities, but have decided to pick it back up! Reading through comments on the original work really got me back into the premise and gave me a few new, better ideas. I couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to give rewriting it a try and it's been going super well!
> 
> A lot of changes have been based on comments from the original work and me trying to figure out where I was going with the fic originally, I couldn't find any of my old notes lol. But, I really like how this is coming out and you guys can probably expect about a chapter every week or so. I can't promise a dedicated update schedule right now (remind me to never again choose so many time-intensive and difficult classes!) but updates will be coming!
> 
> Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy take 2!

**2 Years Ago**

"No."

Tim was angry. Not a hot, red anger, but instead a cold and wet anger that threatened to result in heavy tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"Why not? It's not like I can't handle myself and I've already got three years of experience!"

Bruce sighed and Tim found himself growing frustrated at his lack of expression, the mask revealing only his mouth which was drawn in a tight line. "You're still 14 Tim." Before Tim could argue Bruce held a hand up, cutting him off, "You're a child and you will be treated as such."

"I'm not asking for you to treat me like an adult, I'm telling you I want to have more independence. You'll be gone for a week and Gotham will still need protection. Protection I can provide!"

Another sigh. 

"I will not allow you to go out on your own, you are not allowed to leave as Robin without my permission. If you need a distraction you can use the computer to look through cold cases, but you are not to go out without me."

"I didn't have you or half my experience before and I was fine." 

Tim knew he'd messed up, had gone too far, when Bruce walked past him.

"This discussion is over, you have your answer. Go home, Tim."

Turning on his heel, Tim stalked towards the locker room. He kept his head held high even as the tears that had welled up in his eyes began to trail down his face. 

He didn't understand why Bruce was so against him going out alone. Nothing had happened to him between the ages of eight and eleven when he'd been out chasing and photographing fights. What did he think would happen if he went out now with years of training and tools he hadn't then?

Sitting on the cold bench, he pulled off his boots, jumping slightly at the vibration next to him. He read the message while unclipping his cape, surprised to be hearing from his mother. He'd expected Dick reaching out with something from the Titans or Babs sending him a picture of her dad passed out at some rest stop, not his mother telling him she'd left Peru early without his father and would be home in about fifteen minutes.

Rushing to tear off the rest of his costume, he messily folded it and left it on the bench, knowing Alfred wouldn't be able to wash it before he and Bruce left for their off-world mission.

Ignoring the pout that was undoubtedly pinching his lips together, he ran out of the locker room and up the stairs to the main level of the manor. 

"Whatever is the rush for Master Timothy?" 

With a grin plastered to his face, he turned his head towards the butler and shouted, "Mother's due back in eight minutes! Gotta get there first!"

He kept up his pace, missing whatever Alfred replied as he burst out through the manor's door.    
  
As he got to Drake Manor's entrance, he sat down on the stairs, enjoying the slightly chilled early autumn air while he waited for the headlights that would announce his mother's arrival. 

After the original fifteen minutes passed by, he continued waiting, a knot of concern forming in his stomach at her lateness. Fifteen more minutes left him wondering if she'd been early and was waiting inside for him.

Tim's concern only grew when the front door was locked and no lights were on. He spent fifteen more minutes walking around the house, calling out for her only to receive no response.

With her being thirty minutes late, he elected to message her, a simple, _Are you still coming back tonight?_

He expected to wait a while for a response, considering her uncharacteristically late arrival and habit of leaving her phone off when she didn't have work but instead received a message immediately. 

_500,000 in cash in exchange for her safe return._

Not his mother. Tim bite his lip as a second message came through.

_Involve the police and you will never see her again._

This was bad. Very, very bad.

Thankful that his phone didn't send receipts when he opened messages, he began tracking down his mother's phone. If it was in Gotham he could call Bruce and... No Bruce would be off-world by then, Alfred too. With Babs on a trip out of state with her dad and Dick with the Titans... It was just him.

He was already out the door and rushing to the manor when he came to the realization that it really was just him.

When in the cave he input the cell tower Janet's phone had last pinged off and was pleased to find it was in the old factory district of Gotham, a place he knew well from late-night adventures before he was Robin.

Tim swallowed hard as a commlink opened up on the computer. Bruce must have seen his activity.

He opened the link hesitantly.

_"Robin, what are you doing?"_ B's static-y voice came through. To someone who didn't know Bruce as well as Tim, they would have thought he sounded completely calm, but Tim could hear the slight anxiety coloring his question.

"Someone took my mother. I'm getting her back, B."

_"Robin, do not go alone. Wait for me or another bat to go with you. Robin, we don't know who-"_

Tim cut the signal as he ran from the computer and towards the garage. None of the bats were close enough to get to Gotham in time. He didn't have time. His mother didn't have time. There was no time. Someone had his mother. He was not letting her die when he had the chance to save her, he couldn't let her die when he had this chance. Even if it was such a small chance.

As he buckled his utility belt and rubbed his mask on he pulled out a tracker. He turned it on, pinning it inside his cape. He would get there, save his mother, and be back in time for Bruce to ground him for the rest of his foreseeable life.

"I'll be back soon," he muttered as he passed the row of suits, their glass cases glinting under the lights, "I will be back soon. I promise."

  
He knew he didn't have much of a plan or nearly enough information, but he would save his mother and prove himself to Bruce.

Tim snatched up his helmet and jumped onto his bike. As he speed off he didn't look back at the cave hearing the heavy doors close behind him.

More to himself than anyone else he whispered, "I'll be back before they can even miss me."

As he neared the factory he turned off his lights, pulling into an alley a few yards from the door. He kicked down the kickstand and pulled off his helmet, leaving them both close to the brick wall and well hidden in the shadows. Tim walked around towards the back of the abandoned factory, staying as quiet as possible. He kept to the edges of the sidewalk and away from the light posts. Cautiously he lifted himself up to peer into the window, cursing his height. In the center of the empty room was a figure tied to a chair, while another stood with their back facing Tim.

Lowering himself down, he crouched down and pulled up the ventilation blueprints. Walking silently, he managed to find the vent that would lead inside. He paused and pressed his back against the wall. Looking around him, he saw nothing suspicious but he had a sick feeling in his gut. Pushing those thoughts aside, he slid down the wall to the ground. Pulling a screwdriver out from his belt to take the vent cover off before sliding into the cool, narrow space.

He moved cautiously, keeping silent. Banging from inside the air ducts would be a dead giveaway. Inside an empty factory like this, any noise was loud, and stealth was necessary. Inwardly he thanked the hours and hours of stealth training Bruce had put him through. 

Following the path towards where the ducts grew larger and more open revealed a small vent, at the perfect spot to let him see into the building. 

As Tim neared the vent he could hear voices. Mother's voice came first. "What is it that you want? I'm sure we could work something out if you were to untie me and let us talk like civilized people." Tim couldn't help but grin at his mother's haughty tone. He would've been more surprised (and worried to be honest) if she had given up and been submissive. As he moved closer he heard another voice, one he recognized too.

He froze, his limbs stiff and refusing to move.

"Now, Mrs. Drake, if what I've heard about you is at all true, then you should know that I have no interest in you."

Tim felt icy dread wash over him, leaving him panicked with a fast-beating heart. 

"I only wish to speak with Timothy." He held his breath as his mother remained silent. Ra's laughed at her lack of response. "Would you like to be the one to tell him to come down from his little hiding place, or will I need to?"

He needed Bruce. He wanted to leave, call B, and wait for him to get there to help, but his body just wouldn't move. 

"My son is at home, waiting for my arrival back. Completely unaware of you, I'm sure. What would you even want him for?" her voice remained steady and slightly snappish, but she spoke faster than she had before. She was definitely worried. Mother was never worried.

Dread pooled in him as Ra's laughed.

"Mrs. Drake, there are many things you do not know about your son." He paused. Tim leaned forwards, looking down into the room and was met with Ra's eyes on him. His heart hammered at Ra's toxic green eyes met his. 

Ra's turned away, back to his mother, and gave an order to seemingly thin air, "I want him now, bring him down." Tim could hear the smug smile in his voice.

There was a sickening crack followed by the sound of moving feet.

And then, Tim fell. 

With a thunderous crash, the air ducts slammed into the concrete floor. A gasp tore itself from his lungs as he hit the ground. Groaning he tried to push himself up onto his elbows, instead banging his head on the metal ceiling. His breath caught in his throat as the ducts were ripped open, the top peeling off. Light flooded in as Tim was pulled up by the throat from behind.

He gasped and blinked rapidly, adjusting to the light, and digging his nails into the hand wrapped around his throat. His attacker was bigger than him and probably physically stronger too. 

Before his attacker's free hand could wrap around his torso and trap his arms, he slammed his chin down on the hands holding him. When they didn't loosen he dropped to his knees, bringing his assailant down with him. Reaching up behind his head and gripping the attacker's head, he jammed his thumbs into their eyes. They let go with a muffled cry, falling down behind him. Gasping as they dropped him to the ground, he fell to his side and rolled away from the attacker.

Tim's head pounded as he caught his breath, pushing himself up onto his knees. He was greeted by Ra's standing a few feet from him.

"Detective, finally. I have been waiting for you to get here for a while. I must say your speed is something we will have to work on when I finally bring you home."

He pulled his staff out of his belt, pushing and releasing the button to open it. When it was out he propped it against the ground and used it to rise to his feet. The room spun around him for a moment before he got his bearings. Hoping the pounding in his head wasn't anything serious, he lowered himself into a defensive position. Standing low to the ground with two hands on the bo as ninjas surrounded him on all sides. "Let her go."

He was proud of the lack of any trembling in his voice, but Ra's seemed to sense his fear regardless of his composure. 

The man grinned, "Certainly, though, I will need you to dispose of that cape of yours, Detective." 

Tim narrowed his eyes but nodded. He unclipped the cape, remembering the tracker on it as it dropped to the floor with a dull thud.

Ra's seemed pleased with his obedience and it gave Tim a sick feeling.

"Very good Detective. All you have to do now is to come with me." Tim watched on, unmoving.

Ra's sighed and unsheathed a blade from his side and held it to his mother's throat.

His mother was quiet as the blade pressed against her pale throat. "Why is she your target?" Ra's frowned at Tim's question and pressed the blade harder, drawing a thin line into her throat. Mother stared at him with an apologetic look. There was no shock in her eyes though, so she must have known already. It would be awful discussing if this worked out.

No, it was going to be awful to discuss it when this worked out. 

"I need Batman gone."

With a sharp exhale, Tim turned his attention back to Ra's. Keeping his voice steady he asked, "How does Janet Drake fit into your plan to end Batman?"

Playing stupid might not please Ra's but it could buy him enough time to come up with a useable plan. 

That terrible laugh echoed in the quiet building, "She does not. You do." Tim didn't move as Ra's grabbed his mother by the hair, forcing her to stretch her neck and jut out her chin. "The Bat needs you to be the Bat. If you were to die," Ra's paused and smiled, "the Bat would not survive."

He was right. Tim was very familiar with the fact that Batman without his Robin wasn't Batman. It was the reason he'd tracked down B and Babs three years ago, right after Dick had become Nightwing and Bruce was sending petty thiefs to the hospital with permanent injuries.

Tim grit his teeth, "Batman will not be ended by a man like you, even if you do manage to kill me."

Ra's hummed and shook his head, "For one as intelligent as yourself, Detective, you are quite dense."

Slowly, Tim straightened up, propping the bo up so it rested in the palm of his foot and gripped it with his right hand. "Why don't we have a chat Ra's? We can talk about your whole, 'I'm gonna end the Bat' thing." He placed his left hand on his hip, fingers grazing the top of his belt, "Maybe we can come to an agreement of some sort." 

Ra's dropped his mother's hair and sheathed the blade.

When Ra's grinned and opened his mouth to reply, Tim stuffed his hand into his belt and pulled out a gas pellet. Quickly, he threw it and kicked to bo up to his other hand and spun it, spreading the smoke further. With the end of the staff, he pulled the leg of Janet's chair, pleased when she didn't make a sound and tossed a sharp birdarang into her lap. Moving backwards he turned to face the ninjas behind him.

The smoke would last for about two minutes before it would be easy to spot him and Janet. Hoping she'd be able to cut her binds and run off within that timeframe he began sizing up his new opponents, ignoring Ra's for now.

There was one in front of him, two to his left, and one to his right. Of the ones at his sides, the two on his left had blades in hand and the one to his right had a chain whip coiled around her fist. The one in front of him held two escrima sticks.

He jumped at her, going to hit her with a strike to the head. When she blocked him and moved to hook his left arm, Tim pushed the end of the bo into the ground and kicked. Holding onto the side of the staff and getting a full kick into the ninja's side left her stumbling to the ground. Tim turned away and towards the ones with katanas, spinning the staff as he came nearer.

The one closest to him swung at his side hard, and Tim brought the bo across his chest to block it. The second one moved to kick his legs out from underneath him, leg swinging out as Tim jumped up to avoid it. He kicked his own leg out as he jumped, using the end of his bo to push him forwards as he landed on the ninja. With a grunt, his foot connected with the ninja's chest and he fell to the ground, Tim standing on him. Tim slammed the bo into his head and spun it again moving towards the other katana wielder, pleased to see the smoke hadn't entirely dispersed yet.

He jumped and struck at the ninja's throat using the pure weight of the staff to choke the man out. Stopping him from blocking the blow with his blade. As the ninja in front of him keeled over, Tim was stopped by from slamming his staff into the back of his neck by the last ninja. As the ninja with the chain whip slashed into his ankle.

Tim let out a slight hiss before flipping in the air, bo held tight to his chest. He pushed the end out and into the ninja's chest, pushing her off balance and landing behind her, limping on his ankle. He rested his weight on his right leg and swiped his bo under her feet. She fell down and onto her back in front of him, gasping. He slammed the staff down on the top of her head before spinning the staff and moving towards the last ninja.

He grinned when he saw Janet's chair was empty except for the birdarang sitting neatly on top, ropes piled on the floor.

Turning back to the ninja he let out a grunt, blocking the blade from getting a hit at his shoulder. The ninja rolled out behind him and Tim jumped to avoid the low swing at his ankle, hissing as he landed on it.

He reached up with the bo and brought it down, hard and fast, at the ninja's unprotected face. His nose broke with a sickening crack and Tim spun around to face Ra's.

The smoke was gone, letting him see his mother held in Ra's arms with absolute clarity.

  
Lowering himself into a defensive position he was proud of how steady his voice was, despite feeling hopeless. "Ra's, let her go."

"As pleasant as that sounds, Detective, I must decline." Ra's smiled and Tim felt rage pour into him as his mother breathed in sharply, a drop of blood dripping down from where the blade pressed against the hollow of her throat.

Tim released one end of the bo, jumping away from Ra's as he threw a flash bomb at his feet. He kept low and darted around to his back as Ra's stepped back, disoriented.

Jumping to his feet, he landed and flipped off Ra's shoulders, pushing the bo into the older man's chest. As Ra's fell back and away from Janet, Tim spun around on the bo, placing himself in front of his mother.

He yelled to her, "Run!" as Ra's came forward and swung his katana at Tim. Tim blocked the blade as it came from above and rolled. Ra's caught him in the ankle as Tim landed. He got down low, staff held in both hands, defensive. 

As long as his mother got out, everything would be fine.

Tim turned and watched his mother dart out the door. He smiled at the sound of heels against the concrete floor, the squeak from the heavy door pushing open, and fast steps across pavement. "You haven't got anything over me Ra's. It's just you and me."

Ra's looked down at him and smiled, "Isn't it funny how adrenaline can numb so much pain?" Tim didn't answer as Ra's began to walk towards him. "Detective, tell me, how long can until one dies after being injected with conium maculatum?"

"What are you talking about?" He spoke through grit teeth, ignoring the dull throbbing from his ankle as he sunk down to his knee. His head was spinning and his ankle hurt badly, much worse than a normal cut should.

Ra's laughed, "I suppose you wouldn't need to know it by that name, Detective. You should at least know it as Hemlock, I'm certain you know what it will do to you"

  
Tim froze. His ankle had been cut twice, once by the woman with the chain whip and that again by Ra's blade. "How long?" he grit out, swaying and landing sitting on the floor.

"Once it enters a human's bloodstream, it will cause paralysis of various body systems. Paralysis of the respiratory system is the usual cause of death. You will be aware of what is happening as your mind will not be affected until death is imminent." Ra's smiled, "You should feel lucky though, that won't happen, as I modified it."

"What is going to happen to me then?" Tim asked, head throbbing to the same rhythm as his ankle. He felt like his limbs were made of lead, stiff and heavy.

"You will lose feeling in all of your body and eventually pass out or die. It depends on how much managed to enter your system."

He bite back a whimper, instead releasing a quiet hiss as Ra's kicked his bo from his hands.

"So Detective, do you yield?"

Tim gasped out as he tried to move back, only to be meet by pain and unresponsive limbs. His body wouldn't move, staying stiff and overly sensitive, he felt horribly heavy. "I- Ra's- no" he gasped out as he tried unsuccessfully to push himself back and away from Ra's with weak limbs.

"Hmm. You don't have to die, Detective." Tim wasn't able to hold back his pained whimper as Ra's kicked him, cursing his tears as they pricked his eyes. He tried to kick back with his good leg but it refused to move past a slight twitch, prompting Ra's to stomp down on it. He cried out as he felt it break.  Tears slid down his cheeks, thick and heavy.

This wasn't fair. This wasn't supposed to be how Tim died. He wasn't supposed to be alone. He, he couldn't leave B without his Robin. He couldn't leave Dick and Babs and Alfred and Mother. He couldn't die on them. It wasn’t fair.

He couldn't let his last words to B be a fight and to Alfred a rushed goodbye. He couldn't even remember the last time he really said goodbye to Babs or Dick.

"I yield." Tim's words were a whisper but Ra's heard. He kept his eyes averted, looking away from the predatory grin on Ra's face. He looked towards the open door his mother had escaped out of, watching the pale oranges and pinks filled the sky as the sun began to rise. Gotham always had the nicest sunrises. 

He needed to survive.

"Good, I knew you would see reason." He could do this. He would do this.

With a sharp prick to his neck, he went numb. Pain ebbing away as the world around him swam, pale orange and pink mixing with grey and bright toxic green, before fading to a dull black.

He'd saved his mother and he would save himself.

He would be back.

He would get back to B, back to Dick, back to Babs, back to Alfred, back to his parents. He would get back to Gotham. Back to home.

This would not be the end of Timothy Drake, he wouldn't let it be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter this time around! This one is from Babs point of view (gosh I love her guys)!

**Present Day**

Letting out a dramatic sigh Babs stretched her arms above her head, hearing joints pop as she rolled her shoulders. She wasn't a fan of waiting out alone for a mystery informant, especially not in Gotham's late fall weather. Just because it was still light out didn't mean it would be warm out.

Add in the fact the only info she had on her late company were two names, Pru and Birdy, and it wasn't exactly reassuring.

Hell even the location for their little meet and greet was frustrating. Babs didn't like going to Tim's favorite spots, let alone the place he'd ambushed her and Bruce the very first time.

**5 Years Ago**

Batman would be an ass on a good day and considering he hadn't had a good day in two weeks (AKA: since Dick ditched him, Gotham, and Robin to be Nightwing in San Francisco), she was waiting for some crook to get sent to the station in a body bag. 

So, she tagged along. 

He definitely hadn't wanted her there with him but she couldn't be forced to give half a fuck to the guy, if he decided to go out and punch petty criminals through brick walls that was his choice, but she wasn't about to let him tarnish Batgirl's reputation. 

If the Bat killed someone, Gotham would be shaken to its core and she didn't think her city could handle that level of shit. No matter what anyone tells you about Batman and his little clan of masks, Gotham values her vigilantes since they can do the work the cops just aren't able to.

So yeah, she was sitting on top a roof, ignoring the tense lines in Bruce's shoulders in exchange for focusing on shoving as much of her sub into her mouth at once. Bab's had stopped at a 24/7 mom and pop looking shop and bought a sub for them each, but seeing as the second sub was sitting untouched on the ledge between her and B, she might just be stuck eating both of them (no problem to her, Gotham was good at food and she had no issue stuffing her face when she burned a few thousand calories a night.) 

She figured she had about five more minutes till B just up and left her and she'd be forced to chase him down but she wasn't particularly worried. After spending the past three hours chasing the guy's tail she didn't think one or two more would be too crazy. Mostly she just wanted to finish her subs, but worse case she could hand it off to someone sitting on a corner before chasing down the Bat.

"Uh... Hey there."

Both her and B whipped around, shocked to see a kid waving a them.

The kid was short and thin, just teeny tiny really, looking about eight or so. Short black hair, dark clothes, a big camera hanging around his neck.

"I'd like to talk to you both." The kid seemed surprisingly calm and Babs had to struggle to regain her breathe after realizing a little kid had snuck up on her and Batman, two highly trained and experienced vigilantes who excelled in stealth and observation.

B hadn't said a word so she spoke up, trying to sound nonchalant. "Wha'd'ya need kiddo?"

He fiddled with the sleeves of his hoodie, which were just a little too long and looking closely she noticed it had the Robin symbol stitched into it, right over his heart. Without saying anything he pulled a stack of small papers bound with a rubber band out of his pocket and handed them to her. His steps didn't make a sound and he seemed cautious but not at all afraid.

She looked away from him and down at the stack of papers. Photos she realized, all with startling clarity and definition, and featuring a highlight of Gotham night life. Riddler, Two Face, Ivy, Quinn, Catwoman, Robin, Batman, and even her. She paused at a few photos of big fights, one's with all the Bats out at once against some big Arkaham escapees. They were all professional, clearly well done and cared for, and obviously taken by someone who had gotten very close, they clearly weren't just well zoomed in shots.

"How did you get these? Who gave them to you? Who are you?" Bruce asked with a steady, gravelly voice, cowl pointed straight at the kid, not wavering even a little.

The kid, and damn was she hoping for an answer to that last question because "the kid" was getting old real fast, swallowed and dug his hands into his pocket. "I took them and developed them myself. No one gave me them and no one knows they exist except me and now you both too. And my name's Tim." Kid was a fast talker, not taking a second to breath as he answered.

Batman stilled just slightly, something she only noticed due to the small change in his breathing pattern, at the kid's (Tim, she filled in) response. 

It seemed to check out. Kid had a good handle on stealth, considering he snuck up on them less than two minutes ago, and the camera weighing down his neck didn't seem to just be serving the purpose of giving him a hunchback before age twenty if the careful condition meant anything. Clearly old and worn, but clean and held in a place with lots of cushioning from his big hoodie, which now that she mentioned it, he was absolutely swimming in the fabric.

"Impressive." She held back a smile as Tim's lips twitched upwards, seeming to be pleased. "Still, unless you were planning on a talent show, I'd imagine you have something else to spit out. Get on with it."

Tim's eyes, which were blue (officially a possible Robin, if he was just a bit bigger he'd be a dead match for Dick, but once again, Tim was tiny) meet hers and then flicked over towards B, dropping to the man's belt which had a hand resting on top of a compartment. She didn't know what it contained but she felt comfortable thinking that Tim wasn't a threat, so she elbowed him lightly and counted it as a win when he moved his arm.

Tim relaxed slightly, noticeably dropping his shoulders, and faintly nodding. "Robin left. And you," his attention was focused on her, "aren't as close to him as Robin was." He turned to B. "You've been way too violent, in the past two weeks, seventy-three percent of the people you've apprehend have been emitted to the emergency room with severe or near severe conditions. If you keep it up someone's going to wind up dead and Batman doesn't... you can't kill."

No one spoke for a minute.

"You need to either make up with Nightwing and see if he'll come back, or get a new bird." He paused to push a few loose strands of hair off his forehead, "You need a Robin."

"What makes you think Nightwing was Robin, he's based in San Francisco? And why are you telling us this?" Her questions weren't the most important, Bruce would've asked something like how he found them, how old he was, how long he'd been taking those pictures, but she was more interested in them.

"Well," he took a deep breath and straighten his shoulders, standing a little taller, "that goes along with my plan. Either you figure out your sidekick problem, or I'll out you, Mr. Wayne."

The air in her lungs turned solid.

"Unfortunately that could lead to Mister Grayson's identity and," he nodded to her, "Miss Gordon's also being compromised."

Batman said nothing, so she said nothing. She didn't know what to say.

"I would rather Gotham think the Bat abandoned them than start killing small time crooks. You can be the detective and the punch that cleans up the streets but you can't be the judge and executioner too."

"How did you figure that out."

Bab's couldn't hold back her shock when B confirmed what the kid said. He could've lied, tricked him, she didn't know but there had to have been something other than just agreeing!

"I went to the circus when I was four, saw the Flying Graysons perform and watched them fall. Mister Grayson stuck with me so I kept a radar out for him. Three years before now, I was watching the news and saw a clip of Robin doing a trick, one I'd only ever seen Mister Grayson be able to do. I thought it was odd and looked into it, compared expense reports, vacation timelines, and eventually managed to follow the both off you throughout the city long enough to hear you call him Dick. Confirmed everything before my ninth birthday."

"Damn." The quiet admission slipped through her teeth. That was impressive. Plenty of people had seen Dick's act and even more had seen Robin pull off stunts done almost exclusively by circus performers and no one had made the connection before. And to think, kid was eight when he figured out Gotham's biggest secret and by her math, Tim was only eleven now.

She turned away from Tim, noting the fire in his eyes despite the slight tremor in his hands, to look at Bruce. Bruce who had a smile on his face for the first time since Dick left.

Damn.

Guess there was going to be another bird flying around Gotham.

**Present Day**

She sighed again, scanning the edges of the roof for some sort of figure. 

A quiet noise, light footsteps, came from her right, just barely audible over the sound of the city below them. Babs spun around and came face to face with a woman. She was dressed in dark colors, blacks and grays, and had a shining bald head.

"Birdy, it's good to finally meet you."

The woman's lips were pressed tightly together and she shook her head. She raised her hands and slowly finger spelled, " _P-R-U."_

Babs filed this new information carefully in her head. From what she and the other Bats thought, Pru and Birdy were the same person, Birdy being their internet tag and Pru being either their real name or what they used for in person research gathering.

Nodding to herself Babs grinned, cocking her head to the side and signed back (patting herself on the back for the ASL course she took in college), " _B-A-T-G-I-R-L. You work with Birdy, right?"_

_"Yes. You don't need to sign, I'm mute not deaf."_

"Alright. Why'd you need to meet then? Usually you two just sends us files."

Pru's face had been straight and unbothered the entire time but as she signed it screwed up in frustration and annoyance. _"I don't send anything. It's all Birdy. He needs more help than I can provide right now."_

Babs didn't say anything for a moment, trying to gather her response. Pru scowled at her lack of response and began to sign rapidly.

_"It's life or death, two children to escape League."_

"What?" She couldn't prevent the shocked exclamation from falling out of her mouth. "Two kids? What League?" Her mind flashed to Tim, flashed to the League of Assassins killing him. She knew it was wishful thinking and she probably only drew on his name and face because of where she was standing, but it still sent a small pang of warm hope in her chest.

" _Birdy on call in hour. Will need help. Information shared then, can't stay. Please."_

"Okay. Yeah, I'll deliver the message and see what the rest of the Bats have to say about it."

Pru's suddenly grabbed at her shoulder with one hand and began to finger spell. " _P-L-E-A-S-E."_

"I'll see what I can do. I promise." She genuinely meant it too, she knew Ra's was responsible for Tim and if there were two kids being held with his league, there was a good chance it was him. Even if not, Bats were heroes and they'd all fight to help those in need of a hero.

The woman nodded once, passed her a small device (a comm by the looks of it), and turned around, jumping off the roof ledge and disappearing into the night.

Babs turned on her own comm and began to relay the new information.

"Heading back to the Cave now. We may have a situation with the League of Assassins and two children. We're expecting a call from Birdy in an hour with info about it. Batgirl out."

**1 Hour Later**

Sitting around a table in the Cave sat Bruce, Dick, and Jason all in their suits minus their masks. Janet sat at the end of the table next to Jason, chatting idly with Alfred and him as he placed coffee and tea out at the table.

Babs smiled at the teen and older woman. She was glad that the two had become so close, Jason definitely benefited from having a positive female role model after Shelia's attempt in Ethiopia and Janet coped better with her loss by having someone with her after losing Tim and divorcing Jack.

She still remembered meeting them both and hearing about how the two met, seconds before the explosion went off. 

**2 Years Ago**

Babs raced up the stairs after Bruce, feeling uncomfortably sticky clothes clinging to her skin after a long and ruff patrol. Since Tim's disappearance (she refused to label it as his death because they hadn't found a body and Tim wasn't dead unless there was a body) she and Dick had been in the manor a lot more, out on patrols with Bruce a lot more, and been running comms a lot more.

Which, was exactly what Dick had been doing when he told them to get back ASAP. Hearing that Janet Drake was sitting in their kitchen with a red headed kid, one who looked fresh off the streets, was definitely motivation to get back fast. There might've been news from the police about Tim or just anything else Janet had known and wanted to tell them about what she'd seen.

When they burst into the hall and entered the kitchen she was a little surprised (who was she kidding she wasn't surprised at all, she knew, even dated him) to see Dick very obviously trying to get the kid into a conversation. Alfred was speaking with Janet in hushed tones, her eyes were slightly red but she looked rather put together, and the kid kept looking away from Dick and to her.

"Mrs. Drake, it's good to see you."

Babs was a bit unnerved to hear Bruce, rather than Brucie. Generally he put on that annoying airhead personality when dealing with anyone outside of the family. She was even more surprised when Janet looked up at him and said simply, "He isn't dead. I know he's not and I expect for you all to continue searching for him."

She floundered but Dick didn't seem to catch on to what she was implying and simply said, "There isn't much we can do aside from wait for the cops, Ma'am."

"Richard, don't play stupid with me. I know about your family's nighttime activities. I have for a good while."

Yup. Babs was officially lost on what to do. What was up with Drakes being scarily intelligent?

At the silence that filled the room Janet let out an empty laugh, more of a huff of air, "Did you really think Timothy got his intelligence from Jack? Of course not. I know exactly what my son has been up to during the past three years."

The silence continued so Janet did as well.

"I know I wasn't always there with him in person, but I knew where he was and knew he was in safe hands. And now I expect you to be the hands to pull him away from the bastard who took him."

"Mrs. Drake, I think there's-"

Dick was cut off by an icy glare from Janet and a hand held up from Bruce.

"We will not stop searching for him until we find him." 

The ice in Bruce's voice sent a shiver down her spine. She almost pitied the idiot who took Tim (mostly though she was just waiting for it to be her turn to take her frustrations out on the guy) because they would be in a world of hurt a soon as anyone caught them. She grinned inwardly thinking about the Titans lining up behind the Bats to get a few hits on the guy.

"Good." Janet had a sharp smile on her face that was only just off set by the red in her eyes as she turned to the kid. "This is Jason. He helped me get home after everything that night. He's without a home currently and I know your history with blue eyed orphans."

The kid, apparently Jason, looked unbelievably confused and a little nervous.

He looked like he was around Tim's age, fourteen or so, though Tim was really small enough to look more like twelve. Jason had on a ratty hoodie and equally worn jeans and sneakers- add in how thin he looked around his cheeks and it didn't take a genius to confirm what Janet said.

Bruce hummed. "Well, Jason," Babs winced when Jason tensed at his name, but Bruce continued, ignoring it. "I have a spare bedroom here, enough food to feed a small army, and it is pretty late."

At Jason's nervous face and lack of response Janet piped up, "If you aren't comfortable here you're welcome back at my house, though I will say I'm not staying in Gotham much longer."

Jason nodded slowly.

As an afterthought Janet added, "Oh! Also, don't be worried about them being upset with you knowing they're the Bats, it was my fault for telling you after all. Besides, I know Timothy was thinking about bringing you up with Brucie, said something about you being good people to me over the phone. I think he figured the blue eyes would fill out the adoption papers for Bruce."

If Babs had had a drink in her mouth she would've been covered in it. Janet stood up gracefully, ignoring the shocked faces around the room (minus Alfred who simply nodded along with her and moved to walk her out).

"Well, would you be alright staying here?"

Jason nodded numbly.

"Wonderful, Mr. Pennyworth, if you would escort me out." As Janet and Alfred began to leave she turned her head back, "You'll find Timothy and even if not, Timothy is strong enough to find us. I'm sure of it"

**Pre** **sent Day**

The computer pinged as a someone tried to connect to the comm she'd linked to it. She nodded to Bruce and accepted the connection. Immediately the Cave fell into silence as the audio began to come through.

"This is Birdy, can you hear me?" The voice was crackly but otherwise came through clearly. The voice was achingly familiar but Babs just couldn't quite place it. From looking around the table the only sign that someone knew this voice was Janet and Alfred looking to each other, both faces (normally kept very controlled) were alight with surprise.

Babs ignored it for now and responded through her encryptor. "Yes we hear you."

There's a pause followed by a crash. 

"Birdy?"

A clang followed by a heavy thump is next. Babs fought back a shiver as silence fills the Cave. It sounded like clashing metal and maybe a body slamming into something.

"Sorry. We're arriving at the top of Wayne Enterprise in fourteen hours. We may need backup when we land."

Relief flooded her, “Understood. We will be there.” Bruce gestures to her and signs, " _Ask for a name, proof we can trust him."_

She nods to him and adds, “The Bat is asking for a name to call you before we arrive other than Birdy, or at least something to show that we can trust you.”

Birdy laughs and Babs freezes. "Oh my god..." She knows that laugh because she caused that laugh for years trading quips during patrols and joking during movie nights curled up in the living room.

In her peripheral visions she watches as Dick rushes to stand up, knocking down his chair in the process. Bruce stiffens and Jason's mouth falls open. Glancing to the other side of her she sees Janet wearing a sharp grin and Alfred looking remarkably pleased. 

"Tim?" She whispered the name and feeling her chest burning hot and tight. God she knew that laugh, knew that voice. She could see his face in her head, crystal clear. 

"Got it in one Babs. I'll see you all soon." There's a pause, and he adds, "I love you all." 

Before Babs can respond, because god she wants to scream out how much she and everyone loves and has missed him so unbelievably much, the connection is disconnected and she loses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, have an amazing day, I believe in you!  
> ~xoxo


End file.
